Dragon Slayer's Pain
by brotnovmic
Summary: Natsu is hated by the guild for reasons he does not understand and just wants to be accepted. Natsu smarter/stronger Characters are OOC and I do not own fairy tail thou I wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

Year x777 July 7th

 **-Natsu pov**

"Igneel where are you,"Natsu cried out for his father.

"How can you just leave me here, Igneel come back I will do anything for you to come back to me" Natsu begged his father.

Then Natsu saw a chest on the ground with a note laying on it.

 _'Natsu I am sorry I can not stay with you I wish I could but there are matters for me to attend to. In the chest I left you some clothes, money, and a book about dragon-slayers. Also you should join a guild called fairy tail I have looked into the guild and it seems you would fit in there.'_

 _Sincerely, Igneel_

Natsu read the note 5 times and he broke down in to tears. He finally opened the cheat and saw a scaly scarf, fire proof clothes, 50,000 jewels, and a fairy tail guild symbol or what he assume was the the guild symbol. Natsu then vowed he would find his father and get stronger.

 **The next day**

"Ughhhhh why can't the guild be closer I've been running for the past 15 hours and still am nowhere near any town"Natsu said with irritation filling his voice. Then he saw an old man on a rock reading a magazine. "Hey old man do you know where the fairy tail guild is?"

"Why yes I do now why do you have an interest in fairy tail?" the old man replied

"Well I was planning on joining the guild" Natsu said.

"Well then you're in luck because I'm the guild master, and by the way my names Makarov Dreyar" The now named Makarov said.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, and my father if the fire dragon king Igneel" Natsu said.

"Well lets get going before they end up destroying the guild hall" Makarov said while crying thinking of all the expenses that he will have to pay."And by the way did you say that your father is the fire dragon king, so would that make you a dragon-slayer" Makarov asked.

"Yes my father is the fire dragon king and that makes me a fire dragon-slayer" Natsu replied.

Makarov was really crying now because with a dragon-slayer there is no telling how much damage he could cause and all the bills that come with it.

 **Few hours later** ( admit it who else read the with the spongebob narrators voice)

They shortly arrived at the guild and could hear the fighting going on inside. Makarov was unhappy to hear that but was glad to have a new member. when they opened the door the fighting stopped for a few seconds then continued.

"Alright you brats we got a new member he is a dragon-slayer, dragon-slaying magic is very rare and has become a lost magic so you better be nice to him" Makarov announced.

The guild celebrated that they had a new member and that they had a rare magic. A few members went up to him and asked if it was true he used dragon-slayer magic to which he replied by saying yes he did and also his father was the fire dragon king. Not everyone believed him.

"Okay if you father was the fire dragon king then where is he pinky, and did your father dye your hair pink" Gray said.

"My father had to leave to go somewhere to do things that he never told me about, and by the way don't call me pinky and also my hair is naturally pink" Natsu retorted.

"So Natsu do you have any idea where he went off to" Erza asked.

"I have no clue all he left me is a note a book and some clothes and said to join fairy tail" Natsu replied.

"Hey pinky fight me if your father was a dragon you should be a good challenge for me, or are you going to cower behind someone" Gray taunted.

" Okay now you have done it stripper" Natsu shot back.

 **30 minutes later outside the guild hall**

"Okay the rules of the fight are no killing, have fun and no cheating" Makarov said.

"You ready ice princess" Natsu said.

"Ready to beat you if that is what you mean flame-brain" Gray retorted.

"In 3,2,1 start" Erza called out.

Natsu charged Gray punching him in the face then proceeding to kick him into a near by tree. Gray slid down the tree out cold from only two hits.

"Well that was disappointing I was hoping for a good fight" Natsu complained." So who is next up to fight me" natsu challenged.

"I will fight you you have beat Gray but Gray is just a normal mage I however am a s-class mage" Erza said.

"Okay a stronger opponent for me to fight this day just keeps getting better and better" Natsu replied.

"3,2,1 begin" Makarov called.

Erza reequipped into her blackwing armor and charged at Natsu swinging her sword down. Natsu dodged this attack and retaliated with a fire dragon iron fist to Ezra's stomach. Erza coughed up some blood then went back in with a side ways swing at Natsu which he caught with his fire shield that he created. Erza was surprised to see this Natsu then called out fire dragons brilliant flame. Erza then reequipped to flame empress armor that reduces damage taken by fire by 50%. She blocked the attack but still took a lot of damage from it she then shot flames at Natsu to try to hurt him. But then she saw him eat the flames.

"Thanks for the meal it's been a while since I have had some good flames. And by the way fire dragon-slayer magic works by giving dragon scales to attack with fire and immune to fire attacks , and dragon lungs so I can eat fire to replenish my magic power" Natsu said.

"What not only are you powerful you can replenish magic by eating fire" Erza said in surprise.

"Yes I can, but lets get back to the fight also lets do an all out finishing attack okay" Natsu said.

"If that's how you what to do it then fine" Erza replied.

"Okay then **Fire Dragon's Secret Art : Fire Dragon Crimson lotus Exploding Flame Blade"** Natsu called out his attack giving Erza no time to attack.

" **Reequip Adamantine Armor"** Erza called out then proceeded to put her shield in front of her.

The attack hit the shield head on causing it to crack. The attack kept up for a minute but for Erza it felt like it was hours. When the attack ceased and the dust cleared you could see the damage left in its wake. Erza stood there with the shield broken and her armor torn. And then she collapsed. Natsu instantly ran over.

"Hey Erza are you okay can you hear me" Natsu asked.

The guild members were getting angry at Natsu for doing this to Erza and ran up to attack him for putting her in such a state.

"What have you done to Erza you shall pay for this" A now conscious Gray said.

"I didn't mean to do this this is my second time fighting a human I know the limits of a dragon but a human I do not know, I thought she could withstand the attack that was only 30% of my power there was no way for me to know" Natsu said feeling bad for hurting his new guild mate.

After that they took Erza to the infirmary for her to heal.

 **Few hours later**

Erza finally came down the stairs still wrapped in bandages. Natsu quickly ran over to Erza to see if she was okay. But before he could get to her everyone in the guild except Master and Laxus ran over to stop him from getting to her. Erza wondered why they did this then she realized Natsu was the cause of her being so injured. She then was angry someone in the guild would harm her like this she then rallied the guild to punish Natsu.

"Natsu how could you do this to me I thought we where going to be friends but now you hurt me and injured me this badly that will never happen" Erza said. And everyone else agreed

Then the guild started to beat Natsu and Natsu did not fight back because he felt like he deserved it for what happened. The beating continued to where Natsu had 5 broken ribs and also an arm, leg, and his nose. After the beating Natsu was sitting in a pool of his own blood because of his guild mates. Makarov came up to Natsu and looked at his broken body and felt anger that his children would do such a thing to one of their own.

"How do you guys feel about leaving you GUILD MATE BROKEN AND ALMOST DEAD YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES THIS IS NOT HOW WE TREAT EACH OTHER AND ERZA BE IN MY OFFICE IN TEN MINUTES" Makarov yelled furiously. Then he took Natsu to the infirmary.

"Well yeah he hurt Erza really bad so that's what he gets for that" Gray yelled back trying to not feel guilty.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **"** So Erza you do realize you broke 5 ribs of his also an arm a leg and his nose. That is unacceptable he is going to be in there for 4 weeks because of what you guys did to him" Makarov told Erza.

At this Erza felt really bad more like she felt like human scum all she wanted to do is curl up in a ball and wait for this to pass.

"Master I did not think we went that far we could have done worse to him" Erza said trying not to feel guilty.

"That is true but still this was way to far to go and do to a new guild mate" Makarov replied.

With that said Erza wet down stairs to go eat some strawberry cake to help get over the guilt.

 **In the infirmary**

Natsu woke up feeling immense pain through out his body. Then he saw Makarov looking out the window so he called out to him. "Makarov why am I in here and why am I feeling like a train hit me" Natsu asked.

"The reason you are in here is because you have 5 broken ribs and also an arm, leg, and nose and are bleeding a lot. As for how this happened it was Erza and your guild mates" Makarov answered.

"Oh all I wanted to do was apologize to Erza for what happened" Natsu said

"Well I don't know why they did it but they did" Makarov said.

"Then this is a perfect time to test a new spell" Natsu said.

"Okay then what does this spell do exactly" Makarov asked.

"Well it is a healing spell that heals any wound in seconds" Natsu replied

 **Fire Dragons Healing flame** The as soon as Natsu said that he was healed but in a lot of pain.

"Why did that spell hurt you Natsu" Makarov asked worried at what happened.

"Well that spell makes you feel the pain you were feeling at the time times 10" Natsu said.

"If that is the case why would you use such a spell on yourself" Makarov asked.

"Well I needed to test the spell and I would rather not be here for weeks" Natsu replied.

"Well then lets get out of here and by the way is it true you only use 30% of you power to beat Erza" Makarov asked.

"No it was more of 15% of my power I just wanted to not make her feel that week" Natsu replied.

"Well then I guess you are now a s-class wizard, and also I will nominate you to become a wizard saint" Makarov said.

"What is a wizard saint Master I have never heard of them" Natsu asked.

"Well there are 10 wizard saints and they are the strongest on this continent I am the 5th wizard saint" Makarov replied.

"Wow then I want to be one" Natsu said.

* * *

 **Well this is my longest chapter I have ever written before and this chapter has about 2040 words. I would appreciate feed back from you guys on what you think of the story. I also would appreciate a beta reader to make sure I don't have any grammar errors and miss spellings. And any feed back is nice except just attempting to just nag every little detail only constructive criticism is to be used.**


	2. Trials

**Hey guys back with a new chapter this is the story I will be focusing on for a while because I have lots of plans for it. Also I still need a beta reader to fix errors that I miss. And please leave comments they will help me with my writing. And also if you were wondering why the guild hates Natsu is because 1 he accidentally hurt Erza badly and reason 2 is a lot of them are jealous of his strength.**

* * *

After that was said they walked out of the infirmary and went to the guildhall where the guild was fighting like normal like nothing happened.

"Well they seem to be having fun after what happened earlier" Natsu said.

"They do move on quickly but somethings they never move on about" Makarov said in response."Alright you brats we have a new S-class mage and a wizard saint nominee so lets party" Makarov called out. Getting the guild yelling and excited.

"Okay that is great and all but who is this person you speak of" Erza asked.

"That would be Natsu Dragneel our new member" Makarov replied. Causing the guild to go quiet with a steady growl being heard.

"Why would you make him S-class I am way more suited for that then he is" Gray said. Causing the guild to agree with him.

"The reason I have become one is because I am not a arrogant punk wanting fame like you are and I have more strength then you do " Natsu replied.

"If that is the case how come you left Erza badly beaten" A random guild member called out.

"That was an accident because I did not know my full strength compared to normal humans I have only fought dragons before" Natsu said. And then headed to the bar for a drink.

"Natsu come here I forgot to give you your guild mark" Makarov said. Natsu made his way over to where Makarov sat. "So where do you want your guild mark and what color" Makarov asked.

"I would like it red on my right shoulder please" Natsu said.

 **Next week**

"Natsu come here we are going to Era for you Wizard saint trails" Makarov called.

"Uggggggghhhhhhh do we have to take a train" Natsu complained after having ridden in one a few days earlier.

"Yes we have to take a train because it would take days to even get there by walking, and we need to get you over your motion sickness otherwise people will take advantage of it in fights" Makarov replied.

"Fine but I still don't like it when we take trains" Natsu said.

"Lets go get to it then" Makarov said while heading out the guild doors with Natsu in tow.

 **10 minutes later on the train**

"Makarov why does the guild hate me I did nothing to make them this mad did I" Natsu asks.

"That my boy I do not know the answer to though I wish I did" Makarov answers.

With that said the train started to move towards Era and Natsu's motion sickness acting up.

 **At Era a few hours later**

"Sweet ground how I missed you" Natsu said while kissing the ground while Makarov laughed at his antics.

"Well Natsu lets head to the the council building to get to the Wizard Saint promotion trials" Makarov said.

"Okay then lets get going I feel like today is my lucky day after that train ride" Natsu said.

"The trials are in 30 minutes so I will tell you what you are going to do on the way, first you are going to go into an arena and there will be a lacrima that will test how strong you are all you have to do is hit it with your strongest attack, second you are going to have to see if your attack is stronger than other Wizard Saint's attacks" Makarov explained and as soon as he finished they reached their destination.

When Natsu looked up he was surprised by the seer size of the building in front of him and he kept staring at it for a few minutes before looking towards Makarov.

"Hey master how come the building needs to be so large it doesn't make any sense to me" Natsu asked.

"Well it is manly to make a statement on how the magic council is powerful and can withhold people that break the rules of magic" Makarov replied

With all that said Natsu pushed open the great big doors open and walked inside the building to the front desk with a frog person behind it. "We are here for the Wizard Saint trials that are being held today" Natsu stated.

"Okay I will need you to sign your name here and follow me" The frog person said.

"Okay then all done" Natsu said as he put the pen down.

Then they headed to the doors that clearly had arena labeled on it. When they opened the door they saw a huge arena with the seats full of people that came to see the trials that day.

"Okay will you sit here for me" The frog said. As the frog gestured at a bench with other contestants sitting there.

Natsu sat down by all the other contestants and felt a little out of place sitting near people that are big and bulky being the small preteen he is. He sat there for an hour or so until he was called up and so far the highest reading was 10567 on the lacrima. Natsu then walked up to the middle of the arena and felt nervous about being in front of thousands of people. Then Natsu pulled his fist back yelling **Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist** scoring 20,005 points on the scale. Everybody was in shock that such a young boy held such power.

"Okay that was a surprise I thought that little boy would score the lowest but he ended up scoring the highest" An announcer called over a intercom.

"Well then you need a Wizard Saint to compare him to now don't you" Makarov said while walking up to it himself and charged up a spell that he has not used for decades **Fairy Glitter** as soon as the ring surrounded the lacrima and died away the lacrima read 30,500.

"So if The fifth Wizard Saint scored that high where would that put Natsu Dragneel at" An announcer asked.

"Well I think that would put him at the sixth or seventh Wizard Saint" Another announcer said.

 **30 minutes later**

"So where do we put this kid there is no chance of him being higher than the 6th Saint so why don't we just make him the 6th because the 7th only scored a 19,700 on the lacrima" The council member stated.

"All in favor of this say I do" Another member said.

And then all the members said I do. And with all that said and done the trials were over this time.

* * *

 **By the way this Is the story that I have enjoyed writing the most so far and I plan on continuing it for a long time. Please leave reviews and support this story.**

 **Review responses:**

 **The Reader 479: I understand where you come from but as you can see in the story Natsu I weaker than Makarov and also remember Erza and Gray were weaker in the beginning of the anime/ manga.**


	3. Promotions

**Hey back with a new chapter and if you were wondering Natsu is Stronger than Guildarts but is weaker than Makarov. Still need a beta reader please message me if you want to do that. And also Natsu was holding back about 50 ish percent of his power and Makarov was to and also I personal think Fairy law is stronger than glitter is.**

* * *

 **At the arena**

"We have came to a conclusion Natsu Dragneel is now the sixth Wizard Saint, and has become the youngest to become one on record ever before" Chairman Grand Doma announced. The crowed cheered and hollered at the news. "So will Natsu Dragneel come to the center of the arena for the ceremony" The Chairman called.

With that said Natsu walked out to where the Chairman stood. Natsu was excited and nervous about what everyone thought of him at the moment he wanted to only get this over with and just be done here. As soon as he got there he looked up at the Chairman.

"Natsu do you accept this rank with honor and willingness to help those in need of it" The Chairman asked.

"I do accept" Natsu replied

"Do you understand that mages will look up to you for leadership and support" The Chairman asked.

"I understand" Natsu replied.

"And you will be called upon for missions and for help during a crisis and do you accept these terms" The Chairman asked.

"I do" Natsu replied again.

"Then I here by appoint you as the sixth Wizard Saint on this day" The Chairman announced "Here is your cloak and medal" The Chairman said while handing Natsu the items.

"Thank you Chairman" Natsu said.

"You are here by dismissed to do what you want" The Chairman said.

Natsu started cheering and pumping his fists in the air in celebration of his new title as a Wizard Saint. Then after some cheering and celebrating in the arena he went to where Makarov was at.

"Hey Makarov what do we do now that we are done here" Natsu asks.

"Well first we should go back to Mongolia to celebrate with the guild and get you a house so you don't have to live in mine" Makarov answered internally crying about how much jewels Natsu has cost him on food.

"Okay but what if the guild wont party because they don't like me" Natsu asked.

"Well we would have to have them party no matter what then wont we is that happens or the suffer that punishment" Makarov said.

"Okay that makes sense but what is that punishment that you speak of" Natsu said.

"Well lets just say nobody wants to speak about it after what happens" Makarov said.

"Well lets get to the train" Natsu said while mentally cringing about riding those death traps.

They continued talking for the whole time they walked to the train station about plans and what being a Wizard Saint means and how people react around you. Natsu was very interested in how all that works and how Wizard Saints are so highly treated by the people and he felt glad people would look up to him and respect him. And this conversation held strong until Natsu's motion sickness acted up on the train.

 **At the Guild when Natsu And Makarov get back**

"Well do you want me to open it or you" Natsu asked while wearing his Saint cloak.

"I will let you open it just please don't break the doors" Makarov said.

"Okay then if you say so" Natsu said while kicking the door open and almost knocking it off the hinges. "Were back and ready to party" Natsu said to the guild.

The guild was less than excited to see Natsu back especially Gray and Erza.

"Did you become a Wizard Saint because they pity you and feel bad for how weak you are Pinky" Gray taunted.

"You should have never came to this guild or even be born I feel bad for your mom for having to have raised you" Erza said.

And when Natsu heard what she said and how she mocked his mom who he didn't even know who see was lets just say he was pissed would be an understatement and especially for who he new was suppose to be his mate because his magic. "I can take all your harsh words but when you mock my mom who I never knew you cross the line" Natsu yelled furiously with a aura of an angry dragon behind him. Everyone was terrified of Natsu and how he was acting towards them.

"That is enough Natsu I think you scared them enough but as the sixth Wizard Saint you should try to keep your temper down" Makarov said everyone was surprised to see Natsu calm down but then just realized what Makarov said.

"What" The guild yelled in unison.

"You mean to tell me that he is the sixth Wizard Saint the one right below you Master" Erza asked.

"Yes you would be correct on that Erza so you should respect him more and treat him better" Makarov said.

"Master that I think is undo able after what he did to me" Erza responded.

"Erza you poor child how do you not understand how he felt after hurting you he was the first person over trying to help you and also when you came out he went to apologize to you" Makarov said.

Erza was surprised to hear this but still was being stubborn about so she decided to take a job to clear her mind. " Master I think I'm going to take a job to clear my mind" Erza said.

"Okay Erza but try to not cause to much damage but leave for the job tomorrow with Natsu he has never taken a job so he needs someone to help him get in the swing of things, and if you don't you shall face the punishment" Makarov said leaving no chance to deny him.

"Fine I will do it even though I don't want to" Erza replied and walked off to find a job.

"Okay Makarov can we start the party" Natsu asked.

"Sure thing Natsu" Makarov said. "Alright we are going to celebrate Natsu's promotion to Wizard Saint anyone who disagrees will face the punishment" Makarov called out. Everyone started to celebrate because the don't want to have to face that punishment.

"Please get to your homes and or designated spot for we are having a Guildarts shift" A voice announced.

"Makarov what is a Guildarts shift" Natsu asked.

"Well Guildarts is are guilds ace but you maybe give him a run for his money or take his spot" Makarov said.

* * *

 **Hey I am excited because the next holiday is Christmas and if you are offended by that or believe in a different holiday sorry but just deal with it for that is what I celebrate not xmas or any other ones. And also with that It means no school for a few weeks which makes me very happy and will help me upload more. Please leave comments and like and favorite the story please. See you next time.**


	4. First Job Pt1

**Hey there beta reader still needed as always and If you want to do it just message me. And also if you are wondering both Natsu and Makarov were holding back if they were to use full power the entire area would be gone and no one alive except Wizard Saints that are stronger. And also the reason other characters like Mira, Macao, Levy or any other people is one because they don't want to talk to Natsu at all if possible except if it was in a group and also Mira is going to show up at the guild after a few week s-class mission, Levy has been more focused on books and etc. but I will try to include them some more. Please leave comments and reviews please.**

* * *

Guildarts was heading to the guild after the news of getting a new member that was promoted to s-class within the first day by Makarov and also he wanted to get some of his precious beer.(A/n news of new members in the guild especially when they become s-class) When Guildarts arrived the doors were open and he could see a party with a new kid with pink hair he has never seen before. When he walked through the front doors he had to dodge a member of the guild but then realized it was Elfman.

"Elfman you got to watch who you hit when you get sent flying or it could end badly for you" Guildarts said in a dark tone.

"Sorry" Elfman apologized.

"So you are the guilds ace Guildarts one day I would like to see who is stronger me or you" Natsu said.

"We will see about that so does that me you are the new member then because I have never seen you before" Guildarts said.

"That would be a bad idea he is the strongest in the guild you probably would lose fighting him" Macao warned.

"Yeah everyone that has fought him is beat in one hit" Wakaba agreed.

"I don't care I should be able to beat him after all I'm the sixth Wizard Saint" Natsu replied.

"So that is why you became s-class so fast" Guildarts said.

"Well lets go get a drink and talk about it you seem like the only sense able person besides Makarov in the guild" Natsu said.

"Okay but aren't you a little to young to drink" Guildarts asked.

"Well yes but my magic burns of the alcohol before it can take affect" Natsu replied. And with that said they went to the bar.

"Hey Lisanna can I get a fire whiskey please" Natsu asked.

"And can I get a whiskey please" Guildarts asked.

"Sure thing coming right up" Lisanna said. As she went to get the requested drinks." Here you go" Lisanna said as see put the drinks right in front of them.

"Thanks" They both said.

"So Guildarts lets start from the beginning, my father Igneel the fire dragon king left me for reasons I don't know and told me to come here, by luck I found Makarov in the forest reading some magazine, when I showed up at the guild with Makarov he announced I am a fire dragon slayer and was raised by a dragon not everyone believed it so Gray challenged me to prove he was stronger which I just knocked him out cold in two hits, then Erza challenged me and had a decent fight until I ended it in one move Erza tried to block it but the attack was to strong so when I stopped the attack the armor and shield where destroyed so I picked her up and took her to the infirmary then when she came down I tried to apologize but everyone got in my way and they were not very happy so Erza wanted revenge so she had everyone in the guild attack me and left me with 5 broken ribs a broken arm and leg and also a broken nose. So Makarov promoted me to s-class for my power and my knowledge and nominated me for the Wizard Saint trials" Natsu said.

"It seems like you have been through a lot recently in a few weeks of relaxing at the guild I was planning on taking a sss-class mission would you like to join me" Guildarts asked.

"Sure I would love to but what is sss-class I've heard about s-class so is that a higher rank or what" Natsu asked.

"SSS-class is considered a century quest, but with the two of us it should take 7 years max with training included" Guildarts said.

"Okay that makes some sense" Natsu said.

They just kept talking the night away through all the beer jugs that hit them and spilled all over them Natsu would just use his magic to dry him a Guildarts off. And making plans for their trip and started to develop a father son relationship. They party continued until midnight where everyone passed out do to tiredness or being drunk at this point you could not tell.

 **The next morning**

Erza walked up to Natsu to wake him up from his slumber to go on the mission." Natsu get up or we will be late for the mission" Erza told Natsu.

"Already it's to early just 5 more minutes please" Natsu said sleepily.

"You better get up or you will lose this precious scarf" Erza said while holding his scarf with a sword to it.

"YOU BETTER GIVE THAT BACK NOW OR ELSE" Natsu yelled furiously.

"Why you could always get another one if you wanted" Erza said trying to not look terrified.

"That was a give from my father that has left me so give it back or you will reap the consequences" Natsu said with anger still present in his voice.

"Here take it back, I didn't know it was from your father" Erza said while handing it back.

"Remind me to never touch that scarf" Macao said.

"Me to" Wakaba said.

"Natsu lets get going to the train station" Erza said.

Fine just never touch my scarf without permission" Natsu said.

"Okay" Erza responded

* * *

 **And done it feels nice to get one out about every day much better than my other stories. Remember to comment and favorite it if you want to but that would be awesome if you did thou.**

 **And The Reader 479 please open you private messages so we can discuss what you have questions about it makes it much easier for me thanks. And also please leaving reviews for me I appreciate it.**


	5. First Job Pt2

**Hey back with a new chapter and thanks for all the reviews I have got already please leave more. And also I will try to make longer chapters for you and also I still need a beta reader please message me if you would like to do so. And onto the chapter.**

* * *

 **On the train**

"I didn't think with your power you would get motion sickness" Erza laughed.

"You try having my motion sickness and see how you like it" Natsu managed to get out.

"Okay but try not to puke on me" Erza said.

"Fine" Natsu said.

"So our Job is to kill a beast that lives in the mountains people say it looks similar to a dragon but smaller" Erza said.

"So if it turns out to be a young dragon you will be the one to kill it" Erza said.

 **Hours later after that train ride**

"So how high did they say up the mountain the beast is" Natsu asked.

"They said it was at a cave near the top of the mountain, and I think I may see the cave" Erza said.

"Well we now know it's not a dragon" Natsu said.

"How would yo know that we haven't seen would we have came here for" Erza said.

"Well the reason is dragons are highly territorial so the would not let us get this close without seeing who we are" Natsu said.

"Okay that makes some sense, but what else could it be then" Erza asked.

"Well it could be a drake or wyvern, and also I am surprised you are even talking to me" Natsu said.

"The only reason I talk to you is because we are on a mission to hunt something that looks like a dragon and you know the most about dragons and things" Erza said.

They kept walking for a few more minutes before they reached the cave and when they got there the first thing they saw was a pile of bones human and animals with no meat left on them.

"Well this is no good never when you see a pile of bones is it a good sign" Natsu said.

"I agree" Erza said.

"Who has disturbed m slumber and entered my cave" A voice called out.

"I am Natsu Dragneel the son of Igneel the fire dragon king and a member of the fairy tail guild, and with me is Erza Scarlet of the fairy tail guild and who may you be" Natsu said.

"The son of Igneel how interesting that you would come here after all I am the fire drake king only your father is stronger than me" The drake king said.

"So are you the one terrorizing the village and if so we would have to stop you" Natsu said.

"Yes I am the one you speak of son of Igneel" The drake king responded.

"Then you shall face punishment for your crimes **requip heavens wheel armor** " Erza called out. While rushing the drake.

" **Circle sword** " Erza called her move.

"Foolish human you think mere swords can hurt me" The drake said then hit her with his claws forcing her out of her requip into a blouse and skirt.

"Okay now you've done it you have hurt my guild mate and you will feel the wrath of a dragon" Natsu said. " **Fire dragon roar** " Natsu called out while a column of fire spewed out from his mouth.

The drake turned to see fire coming at him before he even had the chance to block it the fire engulfed his whole body singeing his scales. Erza could only watch as Natsu attacked the drake.

" **Fire dragon piercing claw** " Natsu yelled while stabbing he drake in the side.

"Why you insolent human for this I shall kill your little friend over there" The drake said then proceeded to let out a roar of fire from his mouth.

Natsu quickly ran in front of Erza to stop the attack and eat the flames to get more energy. "Now you've really have done it the fight was just between me and you, you never had to drag her into this" Natsu said. " **Fire dragon iron fist** " Natsu called out his attack.

The punch hit the drake in the side of the head rattling its head. "You little brat take this" The drake said while trying to claw Natsu.

"Okay if that is how you want to play let me show you my true strength before you make any more rash decisions" Natsu said. " **Fire Dragon King Mode activate** " Natsu said while unleashing his power.

Erza has only felt this much power from Makarov the power even out classes Guildarts she could not believe how much power he held. The drake was in a similar state he was shocked that such a young dragon slayer held so much power.

"You are truly the son of Igneel I have never felt anyone but Igneel make me feel so weak, I accept defeat" The drake king said.

"Now that I have beaten you, you will leave this place and never return and you shall not touch the villagers or you will meet the consequences for your actions, come on Erza" Natsu said while walking out of the cave.

"You really think I would accept defeat that easily you are mistaken take this" The drake said while flying to bite of Natsu's head.

"You have made a big mistake I would have let you live but you decide to attack me instead what a fool" Natsu said. "Fire Dragon King Roar" Natsu called out then a column 10 meters wide shot from his mouth and hit the drake incinerating it in an instant.

Erza was surprised to see Natsu annihilate the drake with such ease and with no thought.

"Natsu how could you do that" Erza asked.

"Well the main reason is he was trying to kill me and also a draconic law says that if you admit defeat you will not attack who beat you unless another challenge is given and who ever violates this law will be severely punished" Natsu said.

"Okay that makes sense, and what was that power you used back there" Erza asked.

"Well remember how I said my dad was the fire dragon king well he showed me how to use fire dragon king moves and gave me the power of fire dragon kings" Natsu explained. "Well anyways lets get to the village to collect the reward but first lets get some ashes to prove we killed him" Natsu said.

"Okay then lets get on with it" Erza said.

They gathered some ashes in a container and Erza requiped it away. Then they went back down the mountain to the village where they could collect their reward for completing the job and to get to the train station where they could head back to the guild.

 **At the town**

"Here is the 5 million jewels for completing the job, and thank you for taking care of the beast that lived up there he has killed too many villagers" The Mayor said.

"Thanks for the jewels, and your beast was a drake so you are lucky I came on this mission or the village would be decimated because of the drake" Natsu said.

"And why would you coming for the job mean anything" A villager asked.

"Well the main reason is I'm a fire dragon-slayer and fire dragon-slayers have a affect on drakes and dragon" Natsu said. "Well we better be going see you guys later" Natsu said while walking off Erza following him.

 **At the guild later**

"It's nice to relax after that mission" Natsu said while taking a sip of his beer.

"So Natsu you it was a drake not a normal beast" Makarov asked.

"Yeah if Erza would of went on that mission herself she would have died because of the drake, it took her out in one swipe" Natsu said.

"Well then I am glad I sent you with her" Makarov said.

"Makarov I am letting you know me and Guildarts are going on a sss-class mission he said it could take up to seven years before we get back" Natsu said.

"Well I hope you guys will stay safe when you leave and please return as soon as you can" Makarov said.

"Natsu I would like to thank you for saving my life during our mission" Erza said.

"Your welcome, and where did you come from anyways" Natsu said.

"I just walked up why" Erza said.

"Well I didn't smell you or hear you walk up" Natsu said

"What you smell people you pervert" Erza said while holding a sword to his throat

"Wait it's not like that I have heightened senses because I'm a dragon-slayer" Natsu said.

"Okay but you better not do anything indecent" Erza said.

"Don't worry I won't" Natsu replied.

 **Few weeks later**

Over the last few weeks Natsu and Guildarts were planing their training that they are going to be doing during the trip. And also getting supplies for the job.

"Okay everyone Natsu and Guildarts are going to leave on a sss-class mission and may not return for 7 years so you will not see them for that long so say good bye" Makarov announced.

"Oh yeah we don't have to see that idiot for 7 years" Gray said.

"Yeah why should we say good bye to him" Macao said.

"He is nothing but trouble" A random guild member said.

"Well Guildarts we don't get a warm send off, thou it is nice that we don't have to deal with them for a few years anyways" Natsu said.

"Yeah I don't understand why they hate you so much" Guildarts said.

"Well I don't either so lets get going before anything happens" Natsu said. "Anyways what is the job we are doing" Natsu asked.

"Well the job is to hunt the Tartaros guild and eliminate them" Guildarts responded

* * *

 **Hey finished with the chapter made it a little longer and also I do not plan on doing the full 7 years I will mention what happened during the time but not do everything. Also beta reader still needed. See you next time.**


	6. Return

**Hey new chapter don't want to write the full 7 years so I will do flashbacks for when they explain things and also I am starting cannon. A beta reader is still needed so please if you want to be my beta reader message me so I can add you. Also please comment and tell me what you think of the story any hate comments will be ignored.**

* * *

 **Seven years later year x784 Hargeon**

"Why did Guildarts have to leave on his own mission after all this time we have been together doing a mission" Natsu said.

"Is that salamander he is famous Wizard Saint from fairy tail that has been gone for years" A fan-girl said.

"Salamander huh they would be talking about me but they are going away from me" Natsu said.

Natsu walked to where the group of fan-girls to see a guy with blue hair and a tattoo on his face.

"So you are the famed salamander of fairy tail huh well you are nothing but an in poster" Natsu stated.

"Oh yeah how would you know girls get him" Bora said. The girls surrounding him went to beat up Natsu for insulting the "salamander".

"The reason I know is because I am Natsu Dragneel the sixth Wizard Saint and aka the salamander and also a member of the fairy tail guild" Natsu said. Then when the girls went to jump on him he sent a wave of magic power to launch them back.

"But I thought he was gone for years there is no way your him" Bora said.

"Well let me show you **requip Saint cloak** " Natsu called then a cloak that had the Wizard Saint Medallion on it.

"What the real salamander is here, no way I have looked up to him for years" A random blond girl walked up.

"I know who you are you're Bora the Prominence a slave trader, what a good day I get to head back to the guild and earn some money by turning in a slave trader" Natsu said.

"Okay men come out and get rid of this punk for me" Bora said.

"Okay boss" Bora's lackeys said.

"Not so fast I give you one chance to surrender or be stupid and try to fight me" Natsu warned.

The lackeys charged at Natsu attempting to hurt him or do some damage but their efforts were for naught.

"So you chose the stupid route okay **Fire dragon brilliant flame** " Natsu called out.

The big ball of fire hit the lackeys burning them and sending them flying back onto the ground passed out from the extreme heat of the flames.

"Now Bora surrender or meat the same fate as your men" Natsu said.

"You punk you think I will surrender because you beat my men" Bora said. " **Solar prominence typhoon** " Bora called his attack sending it at Natsu.

"You made a big mistake now" Natsu said while eating the fire. "And man do these flames taste bad, anyways thanks for the meal" Natsu said.

"What no way he just ate fire humans can't just do that right" The blond said.

"Well Natsu is a fire dragon slayer so he can eat fire to gain more magic power and attack with fire" A little blue cat said.

"Wait who said that" The blond asked.

"That would be me" The cat said.

The blond looked down to see a little blue cat talking to her. "Kkkaaaaaayyyyyyy a talking cat" She screamed.

"What you got a problem anyways we should watch the fight" The cat said.

" **Fire dragon iron fist** " Natsu said while punching Bora in the face sending him into the bell in the bell tower.

"Wow that was awesome are you really the salamander from fairy tail" The girl asked.

"Well that would be me by the way my real name is Natsu Dragneel whats yours" Natsu asked.

"I'm Lucy, do you think you could take me to join your guild" Lucy said.

"I'm happy" The little cat said.

"Wait your still here" Lucy said.

"Why wouldn't he be after all he is my cat" Natsu said.

"Oh that makes sense" Lucy said.

"Are you the ones that are responsible for the damage and the fighting" A guard asked.

"Yes that is correct why" Natsu said.

"Okay your coming with me" The guard said.

"I don't think so" Natsu said.

"And why would that be" The guard said.

"Well first I am the sixth Wizard Saint and Bora the Prominence is over by the tower" Natsu said while showing him his medallion.

"Sorry to bother you sir you may be on you way" The guard said.

"Okay Lucy, happy lets get back to the guild" Natsu said.

They walked to the train station. Lucy asked lots of questions about the guild and if they would accept her or not. Natsu said of course they would. When they got to the train Natsu of old reflexes cringed at the sight but then remembered e no longer had motion sickness. When they got on they train they took a cabin so they could talk in privacy with no disturbances.

"I am so glad I don't have motion sickness anymore" Natsu said with relief.

"Wait you had motion sickness" Lucy asked.

"Yes I did I could not move at all without puking on any moving vehicles before" Natsu said.

"How did you get rid of it then" Lucy asked.

"Lots of riding trains" Natsu cringed at the thought of the rough training Natsu went through to get rid of it.

 **Flash back**

"So Guildarts what are we doing today for training" Natsu asked.

"We are going to get rid of that pesky motion sickness of yours" Guildarts replied.

"What do you mean by that" Natsu asked.

"You are going to ride on a train until you don't get sick any more no matter how long it may take" Guildarts said.

"Nooooooooooo why would you do such a thing" Natsu said.

 **Flash back end**

"Oh that makes some sense" Lucy said.

"Anyways wake me up when we nee to get off the train please" Natsu said while going to sleep.

"Sure I will" Lucy said.

Lucy spent the rest of the time day dreaming about how fairy tail would be. Also she looked at Natsu wondering just how powerful he is to be the sixth Wizard Saint.

'He is good looking I have to give him that I wonder if he likes anyone' Lucy thought. 'No I can't think of him like that we only just met a few hours ago'.

"Hey Natsu you awake" Lucy said.

"Yeah why" Natsu responded.

"I was wondering is there anyone that you like" Lucy said.

"Yeah there is thou I doubt she likes me thou after what happened a few years ago" Natsu said.

"Okay sorry to bother you" Lucy said

"No need to apologize" Natsu said.

 **After the train ride**

"Well were here, I wonder how much they have changed after all these years that I've been gone" Natsu wondered.

"Well this looks different than I thought it would" Lucy said.

Natsu proceeded to kick open the door to the guild. "I'm back" Natsu yelled when the doors opened.

"Who the heck are you" Gray asked.

"You don't remember me stripper I'm hurt" Natsu taunted.

"Oh your back flame brain I hoped you would have died after all those years" Gray retorted.

"Why does he have to be back doesn't he know we don't like him" Macao said.

"Yeah he just happened to come back intact" Wakaba said.

"Who are you" A white haired girl asked.

"I am Natsu Dragneel who are you" Natsu said.

"I am Mirajane or you could call me Mira are you new here or something because I've never seen you before" Mira said.

"No I am not new it has been a few years since I've been here but I did bring a new member thou, Lucy come here" Natsu said.

"Mirajane in the flesh" Lucy called out.

"Just call me Mira" Mira said.

"Anyways Natsu why did you call me over" Lucy asked.

"Well first off Mira do you know where the guild stamp is at, and also I wanted to introduce you to one of the nice people in the guild" Natsu said.

"The guild stamp is located on the bar, and thanks for the complement Natsu, also Natsu I can give her the stamp" Mira said.

"Okay Mira I'm going to get a drink" Natsu said as he went to the bar. "Ahhh it feels nice to be back here" Natsu said.

"Ah Natsu I see your back ho have you been" Makarov asked.

"Oh Gramps it's nice to see you again after all these years" Natsu said. "And I have been good, and by the way if you were wondering Guildarts went on a solo mission for a while" Natsu said.

"I see why don't you relax and enjoy the party we will have tonight" Makarov said.

"Okay talk to you later" Natsu said as Makarov walked off.

"Okay what would you like" Mira asked.

"What Mira I didn't know you were the bartender when I left it was Lis-" Natsu was cut short by a few guild members.

"You don't say that name in front of Mira okay" Cana said.

"Why" Natsu asked.

"Well first off Lisanna is dead and has been for 2 years" They said in a whisper.

"Oh I'm sorry to bring up bad memories, and also she was one of the few that like me unlike you guys" Natsu said.

"We were only warning you so you don't make Mira upset" The members said.

"Well anyways Mira I would like a beer please" Natsu said.

"Sure thing Natsu" Mira said.

"Hey Natsu I got my stamp" Lucy said

"Oh cool where" Natsu asked.

"I got it pink on my hand" Lucy showed Natsu.

"Wow that is awesome anyways my drink is here" Natsu said.

"Okay talk to you later Natsu" Lucy said.

"Hey Natsu fight me I'm stronger than last time" Gray said.

"So am I Gray I may not like you but I don't want to hurt you" Natsu said.

Gray charged at Natsu attempting to hit him. " **Ice: make hammer** " Gray said.

"Sit down" Natsu said as he released some of his magic power which forced Gray onto the ground right in front of him. "Gray you need to think before you act or you will get hurt" Natsu lectured while letting Gray up.

"Natsu just die in a hole it would make everyone happier that way" Gray said.

"Yeah you shouldn't have came back in the first place" The members shouted.

"That's enough you brats is this how you treat your guild members after they come back after 7 years" Makarov yelled.

Then the guild doors opened to reveal Erza carrying a large decorated horn.

* * *

 **And done. Please comment and review please. And remember if you want to be my beta reader message me. See you next time.**


	7. Eisenwald

**Hey sorry it took me a while to get this one out but I have been busy with school and family stuff. Also thanks for all the support. And I still need a** **BETA READER** **for things so please message me if you want to do it. Leave comments and reviews please. And onto the story.**

* * *

"I have returned from my mission and I bring news, where is the master I need to talk to him" Erza said.

"He went to the guild master meeting" Mira said.

"Well I need to take a few people with me there is something urgent that needs attention" Erza said

"Well look who it is Erza how have you been after all these years" Natsu said.

Oh Natsu I has been a while but still don't think all this time has made me less angry about what happened" Erza said.

"Well you would think after I have saved your life twice now you wouldn't hate me" Natsu said.

"What are you talking about" Erza asked.

"Well do you not remember the mission you took while I was gone where you were fighting a beast and then a random fire ball takes it out all a sudden was that not suspicious at all" Natsu said.

"Now that you mention it I remember that , so you were the one that did it" Erza said. "Then why did you not say hi" Erza asked.

"Well first off you may have tried to drag me back to the guild or may have got mad at me for beating the monster you were tasked to beat" Natsu said.

"Well anyways thanks for that" Erza said.

"I'm just glad you don't hate my guts anymore" Natsu said.

"Well I need help with something could you help me" Erza asked.

"Wow you asking me for help what happened to you" Natsu asked.

"Well it is urgent so I need some backup, and Gray come here" Erza said.

"Y-y-yes E-E-Erza w-w-what d-d-do y-y-you n-n-need" Gray stuttered.

"Me, you and Natsu are going after a dark guild that plans on using some sort of death magic" Erza said.

"Okay this must be serious if you are asking to bring Gray and me with you" Natsu said.

"Why do I have to work with flame brain" Gray asked.

"Because I say so and if you got a problem with it just suck it up, unless you want to face punishment" Erza said.

"Oh if you going to punish him can I help." Natsu asked.

"W-w-w-what are y-y-y-you t-t-talking about I don't have a problem" Gray said.

"Good now lets go before they end up killing anyone" Erza said.

"Okay but where are we going" Natsu asked.

"Yeah you come here saying we are taking out a dark guild but where are they" Gray asked.

"The guild is eisenwald" Erza said.

 **On the train**

"So why did you come along Lucy you do realize we are taking out a dark guild right" Natsu asked.

"Well Mira asked me to come so you guys don't fight all the time" Lucy said.

"So Natsu what happened to your motion sickness because it crippled you" Erza asked.

"Well Guildarts trained me to not have motion sickness by having me ride trains for a few days until I no longer was effected by it" Natsu said.

"That makes sense by the way did you complete you job" Erza asked.

"Well we found they and eliminated some of them but they kept coming back and it got to the point where they ran away, so we did not technically finish but we scared them off" Natsu said.

"So the Wizard Saint can't even beat a dark guild" Gray taunted.

"Well it is the strongest dark guild there is so you couldn't touch them as you are" Natsu said.

"What I could beat them because you are weak compared to me" Gray said.

"Are you sure about that after all I am the Wizard Saint here" Natsu said while flaring up his magic which instantly shut Gray up.

"Any ways what is exactly a Wizard Saint" Lucy asked.

"Well a Wizard Saint is one of the 10 strongest Wizards in the world, I am the sixth Makarov/ Master is the fifth" Natsu explained.

"Yeah it happened a week or so after he joined the guild" Erza said.

"Well I am going to take a nap you guys should too" Natsu said.

 **At the train station**

"How could we forget Natsu on the train" Erza said.

"Well it is his fault for sleeping" Gray said.

"He will be back soon" Happy said.

"Happy where did you come from" Lucy said.

"Oh I was on the train sleeping so you must have not seen me" Happy said.

 **On the train**

"Do you mind if I sit here" A mysterious person said.

"I don't mind at all who are you anyways I did not see you on the train before" Natsu said.

"I am Kageyama, oh and I see you are from Fairy Tail how nice your legal guilds have all the girls, but do you know what we call you Fairies we call you flies pathetic little flies" The now named Kageyama said.

"Flies huh so I take it you are from Eisenwald well you made my job easier for me" Natsu said.

"Why you little punk **Shadow serpents** " Kageyama yelled then serpents went along the ground towards Natsu

"You call me pathetic look at that attack **Fire Dragons Brilliant flame** " Natsu called out his attack which annihilated Kageyama's attack.

"But how your just a fly, a fly can't do that" Kageyama said.

"Well you better watch who you call a fly especially if they are a Wizard Saint. **Fire Dragon Roar** " Natsu said.

The column of flames shot towards Kageyama who was terrified that he was fighting a Saint and that a column of flames 5 meters wide was heading towards him. They flames left him covered in soot.

"I hope you learn from this because there will be one place you end up if you continue this path which is prison, and now you tell me what you plan is with the death magic" Natsu said.

"Why would I tell you" Kageyama asked.

"Well probably because I could have killed you with 1% of my magic maybe even less and you have already lost" Natsu said flaring up his power to 30% which is crushing Kageyama.

"You make fair point, so we plan on killing the guild masters with Lullaby" Kageyama wheezed out.

"Why would you use a demon from the book of Zeref of all things" Natsu asked while releasing his magic pressure.

"Well we plan on taking revenge on the masters and the world" Kageyama said.

Then the train stopped all a sudden.

"Well this is my cue to go and Kageyama you are coming with me" Natsu stated.

"Well where else would I go" Kageyama said.

"Well you could have headed to your guild informing them about our arrival" Natsu said

Natsu then grabbed Kageyama and jumped out the damaged train. When he landed he started walking back to the station carrying Kageyama.

* * *

 **Sorry again for taking so long to update but as I said I was busy and had a little case of writers block for a while. Please leave comments and reviews please. Also please let me know if you would beta read my story for me.**


	8. Eisenwald Pt2

**Hey back again with a new chapter sorry it took so long but I will try to update more often. Also I now have a beta reader Ryan vanmatre2. So support him please for doing this for me. Please comment and review please. And any hate will be dealt with accordingly.**

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier at the train station**

"Sir, our friend is on that train and we need to get him off." Erza said.

"Sorry but you will have to wait til he gets back." A employee said.

"Come on please can you stop it and let us go get him." Lucy begged.

"This is important and we need him to be back here as soon as possible." Erza said.

"Sorry ma'am but we can't do that." The employee said.

"Fine then we will have to do this the hard way then." Erza said as she knocked out the employee. Then after doing that she pulled the emergency stop switch to stop the train so they could get Natsu.

"Erza do you think that was necessary." Lucy asked.

"You don't question her about her reasons for doing something, because she ends up punishing people who do." Gray said.

"Okay now let's go get Natsu before something happens." Erza said.

They then take a magic mobile to go get Natsu with Erza in the front seat driving it.

 **With Natsu a few minutes before they meet**

"Where are they, you think they would be here to get me by now because of what we are doing." Natsu said. "Like really I have been walking for a while and they most likely got a magic mobile to come get me." Natsu said to no one.

Minutes passed as Natsu kept walking towards where his guild mates are at. Then he picked up on the sound of a vehicle coming his direction. From what he could tell it was a mile or so out from where he is.

"That is most likely them coming to get me." Natsu said.

Natsu just kept walking for a while trying to get to his Guild mates quicker so they could continue on their mission. Now Natsu could see the Magic mobile with Erza driving it. But there was one problem they were going a little too fast. Natsu did not realize it fast enough and ended up getting launched back from being hit by a magic mobile. And Kageyama was sent flying with him.

"Hey what was that for, are you trying to kill me or something." Natsu said.

"Nnnnnnnaaaaaaatttssssssuuuu are you okay I thought you were a goner as soon as we hit you." Happy asked.

"Yeah I'm okay buddy." Natsu said calming his friend/son.

"You should have moved so that wouldn't have happened Fire-breath." Gray said. "And thanks to you the vehicle is destroyed."

"Are you okay Natsu that looked like it hurt." Lucy asked being concerned for his health.

"Yeah I'm fine annoyed but fine none the less." Natsu said.

"Okay now Natsu who was that you were carrying." Erza asked not even paying attention to what happened.

"Well long story short when I was left on the train this dark wizard came up to me complaining how light Guilds are so much better, and calling us flies. So then I showed him who the real fly is and kicked his butt, and then the train stopped so I grabbed him and jumped off and started to walk back." Natsu explained.

"Sounds like you had an interesting train ride anyways we need to take care of Eisenwald." Erza said.

"Well that is why I grabbed him, he said their plan was to kill the Guild Masters." Natsu said.

"Why would they do anything like that." Lucy asked.

"It is because they want revenge and what to be in control." Gray answered.

"Gray is right they don't like not being in control and they do not mind killing to get what they want." Natsu said.

"That is why they are a Dark Guild." Erza said.

"What is a Dark Guild." Lucy asked.

"Dark guilds are guilds that have been kicked out of the Guild system for continuing to take assassination quests, so they have been labeled as Dark Guilds for going against the law." Natsu explained.

"That is terrifying, and were are getting rid of one you said." Lucy said feeling a little scared.

"Yes we are Eisenwald needs to be dealt with so we are the ones doing it, especially after hearing what their plan is." Erza said.

"Are we just going to sit here and talk or are we going to take care of them." Gray asked.

"We are going to have to stop in Oshibana to get to Clover." Natsu said while hopping into the driver seat.

 **At Oshibana**

A crowed has gathered around the train station with military stopping them from going in. Team Natsu walked over to the crowed to see what was going on.

Erza walked up to one of the guards. "What is going on here." Erza asked.

"A Dark Guild has taken over the station." One of the guard said.

"We will handle it from here just get the civilians to safety." Natsu said.

"Why should we let you." The guard said.

"Because he is the sixth Wizard Saint." Gray said.

"Sorry to bother you, but a platoon went in and hasn't came back." The guard said.

"We will see what happened to them when we go in." Natsu said.

The group walked in and went through a hall way that had bodies of the platoon all over is with blood splatter all over the walls.

"It stinks really bad in here." Lucy said.

"That is probably because of all the blood in here." Natsu said.

They continued walking till they got to the main room of the station where hundreds of Dark Wizards were waiting. Most of them had swords, spears, clubs. There was a man floating in the air with a big scythe over his shoulder with tattoos on his face.

"Who are you and why are you carrying my subordinate." The man asked.

"We are here to stop you." Erza said.

"Are you sure because this is a 4 against hundreds which is fine by me because that makes killing you easier." The man said.

* * *

 **Hey sorry again about the long wait for updating I will try to update faster. Please comment and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey here is another chapter for you guys and girls to read. Sorry it took a while again. Please comment and review and if you don't like the story don't read it. Anyways on to the chapter.**

* * *

"Anyways who are you and what compelled you to take over the station." Natsu asked.

"I am Erigor and I am the leader of the Eisenwald Dark Guild prepare to die." Erigor said.

"And by the way your subordinate Kageyama happened to be on the train I was and tried to kill me but failed to do so, now we will stop you from killing the Masters and the people of this city." Natsu said.

"What a pity I thought he could unseal Lullaby but it seems like he was incapable to do so." Erigor.

"Is that all you think of them, just pawns for you to play with." Lucy asked.

"You should not treat them like that." Gray said.

"Who said he didn't unseal it cause I did not, I just said I took him out while on the train so you assume he did not when he actually did because I got it and you shall not get it ever." Natsu said.

"What did you say, because I can't hear you from down there little fly." Erigor said.

"He is no fly because he is the salamander the Wizard Saint." Erza said.

"Well enough of this either give up or lose a one sided fight." Natsu said.

"Wait your the famous salamander that I keep hearing disappeared 7 years ago." Erigor asked.

"Yes I am so are you giving up or are you going to fight." Natsu asked.

"I don't care who you are I will finish my plans and kill everyone." Erigor said.

"That is not going to happen because we are here to stop you." Erza said.

"So now you have answered my question you shall regret you actions." Natsu said.

Erigor then turned to his guild. "Well go kill them before the meddle with our plans anymore." Erigor said.

The Eisenwald guild charged at the team in hopes of killing them. However Natsu was prepared for this to happen but what he did not expect was the flute flying over to Erigor on a gale of wind. By the time the guild reached the team they were already to fight.

"Natsu take the left, Gray take the right, and Lucy you are in the middle with me." Erza ordered.

"Lets make a game out of this who ever takes out the most dark wizards get to make whoever lose do what ever they want for a day." Natsu said.

"I am in, you are going to regret challenging me." Gray said.

"I will also compete but don't expect me to go easy on you guys." Erza said.

"What about me." Lucy asked.

"Well you can join in to if you want to try and win." Natsu said.

With that said the guild was upon them. Natsu started out with a Fire Dragon Roar taking out 20 members in front of him. Erza switched into her heaven's wheel armor and used her telekinesis to swing and throw swords at the enemies. Gray used his Ice Make to make swords and started cutting down enemies as well. Lucy summoned cancer to take as many as he could while she used her whip.

"Hey these guys are too easy." Natsu said.

"Yeah when will we get a real fight." Gray said.

"Well I have taken out 50 members what about you?" Erza asked.

"I took out 50 as well." Natsu said.

"How did this happen because I also took out 50." Gray said. They all turned to Lucy who was looking a little scared by how they looked at her.

"How many did you get Lucy?" Erza asked in a cold tone.

"I got 19, please don't hurt me." Lucy said.

"Well it seems you flies are better than I thought well anyways I got what i need." Erigor said while holding up Lullaby and then flew off with it.

"How did he get it I had it on me." Natsu asked.

"He must have used his magic to have it fly to him." Erza said. "Dam'n him, he shall pay for that."

"Wow calm down Erza no need to get worked up about it we can still stop him." Lucy said.

"I don't know if you know this but you never tell Erza to calm down." Gray said sweeting as he remembered what happened when he first tried.

The team than ran out of the train station only to find a wind wall blocking the from exiting the premise of the train station.

"What is that?" Lucy asked.

"Well it is a wind wall that I suppose is to keep us here." Natsu said.

Erza just ran at it with anger and hit it only be be launched back. She had scrapes on her arms from hitting the wall.

"Erza we need to think this through first." Gray said.

"I could probably dispel it but it would kill every one inside the barrier but me." Natsu said.

"And why is that." Erza asked.

"Well it is because I would have to create enough heat to create a low pressure zone, or create a lot of fire to suck up all the wind which would mean every one would die from lack of oxygen." Natsu said.

"That makes sense, to bad I don't have a spirit that can dig through the ground." Lucy said.

"Well is there even one that can." Gray asked.

"No there is not, at least that I know of." Lucy said.

"Wait you just reminded me of a key I found while I was with Guildarts." Natsu said while requiping the key.

"Wait when did learn how to do that?" Erza asked.

"I learned it with Guildarts since it is very helpful, but I am not a perficient at it as you are." Natsu said.

Natsu then showed Lucy the key, the key was golden and had a symbol on it.

"Wait that is Virgo's key." Lucy said. "How did you find that. Givvveee mmmeeeee."

"Wow calm down, I found this in a magic shop and thought I may need this later." Natsu said while handing lucy the key.

"Wow that is how you got it not go through a dungeon and kill a bunch of monsters to get it." Gray said.

"Well it does not matter, all that matters is that this spirit can help us." Erza said.

"Okay, **I call upon thee in the world of celestial spirits, and now I beckon you to my side at once pass through the gate, Open The Gate Of The Maiden Virgo**." Lucy called out.

A golden glow came off the key and a door bell sound went off. A golden magic circle appeared with a girl in the middle, the girl had pink hair.

"So this is a spirit I thought they would be more epic looking." Gray said.

"I know we haven't set up a contract but can we do that later." Lucy said.

"Sure master." Virgo said.

"Uh can you please not call me that." Lucy said.

"Then what about mistress." Virgo said.

"No not that one either." Lucy said.

"How about princess." Virgo said.

"Sure that sounds great." Lucy said.

 _'Of course it does she just wanted to be called that.'_ Everyone else thought.

"Okay now that is over Virgo do you have a way to dig a hole under the wall of wind?" Natsu asked.

"Yes I do." Virgo said.

"Okay can you do that because we are trying to stop a Dark Guild from killing our master." Erza said.

"I can do that." Virgo said.

Virgo then went up to the wall and activated her magic and spun around drilling a hole in the ground it was a 5 ft wide hole. After a few seconds she popped back out of the hole.

"Done." Virgo said. "Is it punishment time princess?"

"Uh, you can go back now if you want." Lucy said.

"Wow I didn't know spirits were so weird, they are almost as weird as Lucy." Happy said.

"Hey watch it cat!" Lucy yelled while chasing the cat.

"Well lets get out of here unless you want the masters to die." Erza said.

"Yeah." Everyone else responded.

They then jumped down the hole and walked to the other side. Once they were out the wind was fierce. Lucy's skirt was flying up so virgo helped hold it down showing her own.

"Wow the wind is strong out here." Erza said.

"What did you expect it is a wind wall after all." Natsu said.

"Don't worry princess I got your skirt." Virgo said.

"Don't worry about mine, worry about yours." Lucy said.

Gray was behind them his face was flushed while looking at Virgo.

"Hey Gray quite staring." Natsu said.

"Yes mam." Gray said thinking it was Erza.

"Uh Gray I am a man." Natsu replied.

"Oh, I thought you were Erza for a second." Gary said.

Erza stood menacingly behind him with a red aura around her. Gray all a sudden broke out in a cold sweat.

"She is right behind me isn't she." Gray said.

"Yeah you should not be such a pervert." Happy said.

Gray was then punched in to a wall by Erza for being a pervert.

"Well tried to warn him." Natsu said.

"Imbecile." Erza said.

"I am going to fly ahead to take care of Erigor, you guys take a magic mobile and catch up." Natsu said.

Natsu then created wings made of fire that had a 10 foot wingspan, the wings looked like smaller dragon wings made up of fire. He flew off at a high speed with happy behind him going at max speed. The rest of the group stared at the two receding figures in awe. They then went to go get the magic mobile and go after him.

* * *

 **With Natsu and happy**

"Hey happy you haven't been talking much today, why is that?" Natsu asked.

"Well I am not use to being around new people." Happy replied.

"Well we need to work on that because with the guild you will be meeting new people, but hopefully they stop despising me so you can get to know them." Natsu said.

"Why is it that they hate you?" Happy asked.

"I don't know but it happened after I defeated Erza." Natsu said.

The two kept flying over the tracks until the saw a figure in the distance making them slow down. Once they were close they stood up in the air causing the wings to catch air and slow them down.

"Hey Erigor are you ready for a beating?" Natsu asked

"How did you escape fly?" Erigor asked.

"That is not important to you, but you giving back Lullaby is." Natsu said.

"Now why would I give it to a fly like you." Erigor said.

"Cause if you don't I will have to take it from you." Natsu said.

Natsu then cover his hands in a deep crimson fire that was the color of Igneel's scales. The fire burned hotter than his normal fire it started to create a low pressure zone around it. Erigor saw this and tried to smother the flames with his wind. Erigor shot a blade of wind at Natsu, however Natsu blocked this with his hand stopping the wind.

"How could fire beat wind, wind always beats fire." Erigor said shocked.

"My fire is hotter and stronger than other fires this is the fire of the Fire Dragon King." Natsu said.

"This makes no sense you are a fly." Erigor said.

"Well let me show you what a fly, as you call me can do." Natsu said.

Natsu the powered up, a red and orange aura surrounded him. The pressure from the magic forced Erigor to the ground crushing his ribs and bones. The tracks they were fighting on started to melt and crack from the pressure put on them. Erigor then felt something he has never felt before, he felt true fear, fear that he was weak, fear that he was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it.

"See Erigor you never doubt your enemy, and you never threaten their leader, because you will not like the retaliation." Natsu said.

Erigor looked at Natsu seeing the anger in his eyes because he threatened his master.

"H-h-h-o-o-w c-ould you be so strong." Was all Erigor could get out.

Natsu walked up to Erigor, Natsu then punch him in the face knocking him out. He searched Erigor for lullaby, he found it in Erigor's belt. Natsu pulled it out of Erigor's belt and held it in his hands. He heard a car in the distance coming his way.

"Looks like they finally decided to show up." Happy said.

"Yeah they took a while but they came once we finished." Natsu said.

* * *

 **With the group**

"We need to get going, we can't leave this all to Natsu." Lucy said.

"Well good riddance he is the most annoying person I have ever met." Gray said.

"Gray we are on a mission so you do not need to be rude to someone while they are doing what you could be doing." Erza said. "I don't like him either but we would not be where we are now if not for him."

"I still don't get why you hate him." Lucy said.

They made their way to the Magic mobile to find it in the same spot they left it. Erza jumped in the driver seat, Gray, Lucy , and Kageyama were in the back cab while Erza drove. They were going at high speeds down the train track to catch up to Natsu. They drove for a while until they saw the tracks we cracked from some sort of huge force applied to them. They had felt a surge of power a while back so they realized that it was Natsu's power that caused the cracks on the tracks.

"Looks like we are almost there." Erza said.

"Well could you hurry we need to make sure Natsu did not fail his job." Gray said.

"Hey you should watch who you talk about behind their backs." Lucy warned.

"I don't care it's not like he could do anything to me anyways." Gray said.

They quickly came to the scene where Natsu had beat Erigor. They saw Natsu sitting and Erigor was partially buried in the tracks.

* * *

 **Everyone**

"What took you guys so long?" Natsu asked.

"Well some of us can't fly like you can." Erza said.

"Hey I can fly, and you really need to be careful around Natsu because he is way stronger than all of you." Happy said.

"Well we got lullaby, Erigor was easy he could not even stand up to my magic pressure." Natsu said.

"Huh he was that weak, that he couldn't stand up to your weak power." Gray said.

"Now is not the time Gray, we got much more important matters at hand, like taking care of lullaby." Erza said.

"What are we going to do with it anyways?" Lucy asked.

"We are going to the masters for them to decide on what do do with it." Erza said.

In the magic mobile a certain dark mage heard this. He sported a evil grin on his face, he knew what he was going to do and if he did it it would not be pretty.

"I will drive." Natsu said.

"I will drive, you are not that capable." Erza said.

"And what makes you more capable than me when you are obviously exhausted from driving and fighting." Natsu said.

"Why you-" Erza was cut off.

Natsu then went up to Erza and punched her in the gut knocking her out. He went to Gray and handed him Erza.

"Gray put her in the back and make sure she is safe." Natsu ordered.

"Fine but I am only doing this because she is my guild mate." Gray said.

"Why did you do that Natsu?" Lucy asked but Natsu was not paying attention because he was strapping into the driver seat and the magic energy converter.

"He did that because he does not want to see a guild mate sacrifice themselves and their bodies to accomplish their goals." Happy said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Well Erza was going to completely drain her energy trying to help, but that would leave her in a weak state that she would take a while to get out of. The reason is she wold have to regain energy." Happy said.

"Wow, I did not know that you had that much knowledge." Lucy said.

"Hey I have much more than you think." happy said.

They then climbed into the magic mobile and buckled up. Lucy was sitting by the unconscious Erza, Gray was sitting on the other bench with happy. The seats were a red color similar to Erza's hair. While in the front Natsu was driving but what was unnoticed by him was that the wooden skull flute's eyes glowed purple.

* * *

 **I am really sorry that it took so long to get this out. So I tried to make it a little longer than normal. Please comment and review please it is very much appreciated. And If any of you have an idea how to set up for the Natza scene please message me, it would be very appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey back with a new chapter. I am trying to get them out but it is not working because I am finding it hard to come up with the story line. I am slowing down on my writing, but don't worry I do not plan on leaving this story. Anyways please comment and review.**

* * *

The group drove down the tracks towards Clover where the guild masters were meeting. They were heading down the tracks until they finally were able to drive on the ground and drive straight to the meeting hall. When they got there they saw they were still in the meeting so they decided to call Makarov out.

"Hey gramps we need you to come out here." Natsu said.

"Why do you call him gramps?" Lucy asked.

"Cause he is like my grandpa and he is old." Natsu answered.

Master Makarov then came out of the building to see what they wanted.

"What is it you want. We are still meeting." Makarov said.

"Well there was a dark guild that was planning on using lullaby to kill you and the other masters." Natsu said.

"So where is this lullaby?" Makarov asked.

"Right here." Natsu said as he pulled out lullaby to show it to Makarov.

"Wow that is a creepy flute." Makarov said.

"Well we came here to see what you wanted to do with it Master." Erza said.

"Well I think we should destroy it before it falls into the wrong hands." Makarov said.

Right as Natsu was about to destroy Lullaby it started to glow and transform so Natsu dropped the flute.

"Whats going on?" Lucy asked in fear.

"I don't know but I don't like the look of that." Gray said.

"Be prepared for a fight, this is a demon of Zeref so we don't know what it will do." Natsu said.

"With you Natsu there is nothing to worry about." Happy chirped in.

"Thanks buddy." Natsu said.

Lullaby started to grow to an enormous size easily towering over the meeting hall. Lullaby looked like a tree that has uprooted itself, has 3 purple eyes, giant claw like hands and grew to an enormous size.

 **"I have been dormant for hundreds of years and now I shall feast on your souls."** Lullaby's voice boomed.

"So you are Lullaby huh, well I have heard of you and the carnage you have left in you wake long ago, but I am not scared of you because I was raised by the mighty Fire Dragon King Igneel who I am sure you have heard of." Natsu said.

 **"You were raised by Igneel huh, that dragon was never a match for a demon. So I think I will eat your soul first after all dragon slayers have the best tasting souls."** Lullaby said.

"You should be scared because Igneel fought with E.N.D. and you know how strong he is compared to you." Natsu said.

 **"E.N.D. he was the great leader of the demons, how could Igneel have fought him and lived?"** Lullaby asked.

"Natsu who is E.N.D. and why did Lullaby say he was the great leader of demons?" Makarov asked.

"E.N.D. was the leader of the demons created by zeref and he was the strongest one that ever lived." Natsu said. "And at one point Igneel fought with E.N.D."

 **"If you wish to challenge me I will fight you with the full power of a demon."** Lullaby said.

"I do wish to challenge you, and I won't hold back as well." Natsu said. "Everyone get back and let me handle him."

"No way I won't let you fight him alone." Erza said.

"Why should you be the one to fight him." Gray said.

"Okay." Lucy said.

"I mean it, I don't know how strong he really is so I don't want to risk you guys getting hurt." Natsu said.

 **"So be it, you will regret your foolish actions of wishing to challenge me alone."** Lullaby said.

"I don't consider it foolish, I just don't want them to be injured and if I am to fail then there is someone else to stop you before you start killing people." Natsu said.

"Okay, Natsu we will step back but if you need help don't bother asking me." Erza said.

"Wow thanks for the support." Natsu said. "Okay now it is just us, lets get this going. **Fire Dragon King Mode.** "

Natsu's power all a sudden sky rocketed to unprecedented levels surprising everyone around how much power he was putting off. He for sure is not holding back. And in kind Lullaby also released his power just barely under Natsu's power.

 **"Well it seems like you are stronger than I thought, but nevertheless you will lose to me and I will feast upon your soul."** Lullaby said.

"Well I don't plan on losing so, tough break for you." Natsu said.

 **"Enough of the talking lets fight."** Lullaby said.

"Okay." Natsu said

 **"I will let you have the first hit to see if you are actually able to fight me."** Lullaby said.

"Okay your mistake." Natsu said. " **Fire Dragon King: Roar**."

A gigantic column of fire launched out of Natsu's mouth heading towards Lullaby. Lullaby let the attack hit him to see what damage would be done by the attack. The flames continued for over a minute before Natsu cut them off. When the flames died down Lullaby had a huge hole in his side and most of his body was burnt.

"Well it seems like you most definitely can fight with me, maybe you could provide the entertainment I have been needing for years, before I kill you." Lullaby said.

Lullaby's side suddenly healed but the burns remained, which made Natsu guess his weakness was fire. Once Lullaby healed his side he threw a punch at Natsu in attempt to crush him. Natsu jumped up on Lullaby's arm and ran up to his face and launched a **Fire Dragon King: Demolition Fist**. The attack sent Lullaby flying to the side even though his size. When Lullaby landed he dug a deep trench into the ground leveling a part of the forest. Lullaby quickly stood up to face Natsu only to see him flying directly at him with giant fiery wings. Lullaby launched a purple blast at Natsu hoping to hit him. The blast went barreling towards Natsu but at last second Natsu dogged it, the attack went past Natsu and hit a mountain blowing the top of it off.

 _'That would of hurt if that hit.'_ Natsu thought.

The fight between the demon and dragon lasted for a few hours leveling almost the entire forest. Trees were crushed, other spots were burnt to the ground.

"Well lets end this now one last attack." Natsu said.

 **"Okay prepare to die then."** Lullaby said.

"Okay." Natsu said. " **Fire Dragon King: Supernova**."

A giant sphere of fire that was bigger than the Fairy Tail guild hall appeared in the sky and anything below the ball incinerated instantly. Everyone that was apart of the guild looked at the attack and were amazed by how much power was coming off of it. The ball started moving towards Lullaby, Lullaby looked at the attack and was scared at what would happen if it hit. So Lullaby sent out his own attack meeting Natsu's head on, but Lullaby's attack was quickly overpowered by Natsu's and was devoured by it adding more power to the attack. Lullaby was in shock he had his strongest attack overpowered and the other attack was still coming for him. Before Lullaby could move out of the way the attack hit and it instantly blew up causing a massive explosion incinerating anything within 500 yards. When the attack stopped there was not even ashes left of Lullaby.

"The demon Lullaby is dead!" Natsu yelled.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long but there it is. Anyways I would like someone that could help me with fight scenes so they can turn out better. Well please comment and review.**


End file.
